


The Lilac Sweater (Fluffity. Fluffy, Fluff, Fluff Remix)

by IreneADonovan



Series: Remixes 2018 [6]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles in a Wheelchair, Erik Is a Happy Bunny, Fluff, M/M, Nipple Play, The Lilac Sweater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 23:25:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15230316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneADonovan/pseuds/IreneADonovan
Summary: Erik likes Charles' new sweater...





	The Lilac Sweater (Fluffity. Fluffy, Fluff, Fluff Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fullmetalcarer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullmetalcarer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fluffity, fluffy, fluff, fluff](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11809989) by [Fullmetalcarer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullmetalcarer/pseuds/Fullmetalcarer). 
  * In response to a prompt by [Fullmetalcarer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullmetalcarer/pseuds/Fullmetalcarer) in the [xmen_remix_madness2018](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmen_remix_madness2018) collection. 



“What's that you're wearing?” Erik came up behind Charles, bent, wrapped his arms around Charles' shoulders, pressed his head to the top of Charles' head. “Lilac? I like it.”

“My new sweater,” Charles said primly, fighting the urge to lean up into the touch. “Cashmere.”

“It's soft.”

“It should be, considering what I paid for it.”

“You waste too much money on frivolous things.” An old argument, one Charles wasn't in the mood for.

“This sweater is not frivolous. I have sensitive skin.”

A perfect deflection. One of Erik's hands slipped under the sweater's neckline, brushed his collarbone. “Indeed you do.”

Charles shuddered, then protested. “Erik. We're in public.”

“The school is private property.” His breath caressed Charles' ear.

“The children might see.”

“Easily taken care of.” He levitated himself and Charles' chair straight to Charles' balcony, threw open the french doors, and glided them inside. “Is this better?”

It was, Especially when Erik nipped at his left earlobe. “Oh, god, Erik.”

Nibbles and kisses down the side of Charles' throat, then Erik lifted him from his chair, carried him to the bed. Any annoyance he felt at Erik's presumptiveness was erased when Erik pushed the sweater up and brushed a thumb across one nipple.

Erik climbed onto the bed, straddled Charles' legs. He kissed just above Charles' navel, scraped the stubble of his beard across sensitive flesh.

Charles inhaled sharply, not quite a gasp.

Erik kissed up to the center of his chest, fingered one nipple while he licked the other.

Charles was doomed. In an almost embarrassingly short period, Erik had him writhing beneath him, poised on the brink.

Erik blew across one nipple, his breath cool against damp, heated flesh.

Charles came with a strangled cry.

The next day, Erik bought Charles six more sweaters in assorted colors.

But the lilac one remained his favorite.


End file.
